The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brugmansia plant botanically known as Brugmansia sauveolens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Little Angel’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during May 2005. The objective of the breeding program was the development of early to flower Brugmansia cultivars having a more compact growth habit.
The new Brugmansia cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is a Brugmansia sauveolens species selection, not patented, characterized by its single-type, white-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and a very vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during July 2006 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2006 in Guadalupe, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.